Teenage Arrancars
by TErock95
Summary: It's a stupid title! It's about what the arrancars were like at ages 15-16, and we get to find out why ulqiorra is so obedient. My first story! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So this is my first fanfic and…well, im from Israel, therefore im a Hebrew speaker, and even though English is my best subject and I'm really good at it, I might have some misspelling and grammar problems. So please review to correct me and tell me what do you think of this story (please don't be too harsh) so this story is about the arrancars when they were around the ages of 15-16 and it should explain a few things. I hope you'll enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: in fact I DO own bleach…(in the wonderful place called dreamland)**

Ulqiorra was sitting in his room, his stereo system works on the highest volume, the sounds of harsh screamings and electronic guitars was escaping from the white walls. At some point there were knockings sounds added to the song, but, it was impossible since there wasn't any knocking a part of the song. However, ulqiorra went to open the door (since the knocking sounds came from there).

It was gin in front of the door.

"ulqiorra-san, could you please put the volume a little lower? Im trying to get loly and menoly to sleep" (**a/n: they are babies, and so does lillynet**)

Ulqiorra stared at the ex-captain for a moment, then he simply said "no"

And shut the door. Gin knocked once more. "what?" ulqiorra opened the door and glared at him.

"ulqiorra-san, aizen-sama wants you to organize the table," gin continued, "you can ask grimmjow-san to help you if you want." Ulqiorra continued to glare at him "aizen can bite me" he said, shut the door closed and locked it.

Grimmjow was also in his room, suffering from the pain in his teeth. He was at the orthodent today ,who had pulled further the metal strings he had on his jaws. "ugh!," he said to himself, "why the fuck do I have to suffer this stupid orthodontia? Hell, they should've started with Nnoitora!" then, he heard a knock on the door.

He slammed the door open, "what?" he barked. It was gin.

"oh! Grimmjow-san! How do you feel?" gin asked happily.

Grimmjow stared at him. "gin," he begun, "have you ever been threw a orthodontia?" he asked.

"why no, grimmjow-san. Does it hurts?"

Grimmjow glared at him ,"oh, I don't know, is yanking your jaw sounds hurts?"

"I'll take it as yes," gin said, "anyway, aizen-sama wants you to organize the table"

Grimmjow glared at him. "ask someone who's actually going to eat something. Unfortunately, I can't eat a freakin' THING since I have a bird cage on my mouth." He said and shut the door closed. "I wouldn't say it next to cirucci," gin mentioned and went to look for someone to organize the table for dinner.

**So…did you like it? Did I had any mistakes? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2! Once again, do not hesitate to correct me. And once again, I do not own bleach..**

in the end, it was gin who organized the table. He still remembered each reaction he got just by asking for help: "fuck you!" (Nnoitora), "five minutes!" (nelliel, who had not any intentions to come in 5 minutes or at all) ," I'm busy!" (Ggio) , "exacta!" (findor, who passed by and caught gin looking at his direction), "I CAN'T DO IT!" (avirama), "mm sleepin'!" (starrk), "…" (hallibel. There wasn't much point at talking, the death glare she gave him pretty much done the work) and many others. He thought about asking szayel, but he remembered that it was his turn to make the dinner tonight.

Gin couldn't say that he wasn't worried about it though.

Everyone sat around the table, when szayel aporro brought the "food", if it even possible to call it that way.

It was a strange grey paste with a pale pink sauce from above.

"what…IS this…?" tesla asked, disgusted.

Szayel took tesla's plate and loaded it with some of the paste " 'this'," he begun, "is a gourmet food called _'la fraccion_'," he said.

"this is trash." Ulqiorra determine.

"Is that a finger?" ilfort asked horrified as he lifted an unknown object from the paste.

Szayel glared at him, "ilfort, as your little brother I expect you for some support."

"shall we call for a pizza?" gin whispered to aizens ear.

"yeah, but this time without any mashrooms" he whispered back and gin nodded.

"I wouldn't eat it even if I didn't had my braces," grimmjow said.

"hmph. At least yammy eats it." Szayel said, and a moment later he saw yammy starting to vomit on the floor, wich was a better reaction fro starrks reaction, who instead of falling asleep like he usually do, he just fainted after one taste.

"hey, does anyone knows where's Charlie?" luppi suddenly asked.

"uh…I think he's having a little _self time_ right now…" nelliel said, choosing her words carefully.

"you mean he's playing 'being charlotte' again?" Nnoitora asked.

Luppi rolled his eyes, "don't talk about it on foods time!" he said.

"you wanna tell me you call this thing '_food_'?" Nnoitora asked.

"I heard that!" szayel called, not that it mattered that much, everyone ignored the fact that they hurt his feelings. (but it's quite fair, though_. He_ was hurting their organs with this…_thing)_

"I'm going to bed" ulqiorra said and got up from his chair.

"ulqiorra, no one is off to bed before dinner is over and the table is clean." Aizen said.

"yeah, even stark follows that rule," gin added.

Aizen looked at gin suspiciously, "what do you mean _even_?" he asked.

"uh…" gin begun, embarrassed.

"I don't care," ulqiorra said, and continued to walk off.

"hey! Stop it right there ulqiorra! Come back here immediately!"

Ulqiorra looked back and shouted, "no one understands me!", then stormed off the dinning hall to his room.

There was an awkward silence in the hall, until everyone heard a baby cry, and not too far after two more babies cried.

"not again…" gin said in despair.

-**so…that was chapter 2… I hope you liked it and please review to correct any misspelling or grammar mistakes! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here is chapter 3…once again—I hope you already know what I mean.**

**Anyway- I do not own bleach.**

little by little, everyone came by their own time for "breakfast" (in other words- coffee.)

for now, the people who sat around the table were grimmjow, hallibel,appaci, mola rose, sun-sun, cirucci and aizen, who sat at the top of the table and drank tea.

At some point arroniero came to the table, and for some reason, he was wearing some strange perforated mask. _"good m_**orning"**he said. Grimmjow snickered as he heard his voice changing in the middle of his sentence. "arroniero," aizen said and glared at him, "what do you have on your face?" "_i found a zit _**this morning."** He answered.

Aizen sighed, "please, take off this stupid thing off of your face."

Arroniero sighed (I wonder how he did that), and took off his mask.

Everyone gasped at the horror.

Cirucci turned her face and puked.

"bulimic," appaci whispered to mila rose.

Aizen shut his eyes and took a deep breath, "arroniero…my bad…could you…? Could you please put on this thing again?"

Arroniero put back on his mask to his "face" for everyones relief.

for days from now, this certain zit will be known as arronieros smiling head.

**(at "school":)**

"if killing without a purpose is called murder-" tosen begun, " then what is killing _with_ a purpose called…?" nelliel immediately raised her hand.

A few moments has passed.

"well?," he asked, "I don't see your fingers."

ggio seemed confused, "he's blind," he whispered to himself, "and yet he expect to si our FINGERS?"

It was originally supposed to be home economics lesson, but just like anything with tosen, it turned out to be "the lesson of justice". They all still remembered how in their first lesson, tosen announced that he is going to teach them "the ways of justice". He even wrote it on the board, but no one could understand the gibberish that was written there.

Now, back to where we left:

In the end Nnoitora just couldn't take it, "FOR GODSAKE, NELLIEL HAS HER FREAKIN' HAND ON THE AIR FOR A FREAKIN' HALF AN' HOUR! PAY ATTENTION!"

Tosens eyes widened, no one saw it thogh 'cause he had his glasses on. "mr. jiluga! Go immediately to aizens office!" "hmph, fine!" nnoitora said and got out of the class.

Ulqiorra sighed and wrote his diary until a note came to his table. He opened it and read:

_You've been looking distressed lately. I think I found something that can make you feel better_. _Szayel._

He sighed again and wrote back:

I _hope it's not the way aizen tried for me so I would have "feelings"._

He passed it to szayel, who shivered as he read it and then he wrote back:

_Ugh! No way! It's something a lot more better and __sane_. ~evil smirk~

He passed it to ulqiorra, who read it and sighed. The bell ranged and everyone left the class.

Ulqiorra came to szayel, "fine," he muttered and szayel smirked.

**So… what is szayels plan? And what does it have to do with gin? (shit. I just made a clue.) so anyways, please please review! Both for correction and opinion!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! It's been a while, I know, but don't worry my dear readers! (if you're even exist…) anyway: I would like to say something- last chapter had some serious mistakes- like "si". In the last time I checked, there is no such a thing. **

**Anyway, the reason why I had such an awful mistake was because my little brothers stood behind me and wanted to play on the computer, wich made me loose my focus. So once again- if there are any mistakes please review and correct me.**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Hking15:I totally agree with you. I also feel like nobody is noticing me_

_GJpantherking6: I know! It's just sometimes I feel like a horse, you know?_

_Hking15: wow. You just got the words out of my mouth!_

"Grimmjow."

_GJpantherking6: BTW, who did you say you live with?_

_Hking15: I live with some old guy who barely speaks and some kid at my age who completely ignores my existence. How 'bout you?_

"GRIMMJOW!"

_GJpantherking6: I live at some strange…boarding school, you can say. The kids here suck. Just like the one whose standing right behind me…_

Grimmjow turned around and glared at luppi, "what the fuck do you want?"

Luppi rolled his eyes, "sorry to interfere your cyber love affair" he said sarcastically

Grimmjow blushed from both anger and embarrassment , "shut up! It's not love or anything like that! Hking15 is just the most normal person I met! … imean- _talked to_… I would like to meet him someday, though…"

Luppi just sighed, "whatever. I don't care about your love life anyway."

Grimmjow glared at him, "what was that you wanted, anyway?" he growled.

"oh," luppi said as if he forgot grimmjow was even there, "szayel wants to see you"

Grimmjow had a confused expression on his face, "what…?"

Szayel Aporro sat in a chair (no way!), his arms crossed to his chest and his legs are just…crossed, too (I guess) as Grimmjow bursted into his room.

"what did you want from me?" he asked the pink-haired espada.

Szayel smirked, "I need your help"

Grimmjow glared at him, "and why would I help you, if I may ask?"

Szayel's smirk grew wider.

"because I know about her" he said.

Grimmjow shivered , "w-what?"

Szayel sighed and rolled his eyes, "I know about her quite a while. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. _If,_ " he said, "you'll help me.

Grimmjow glared at him, "what do you want me to do?"

Szayel smirked in satisfaction (this guy sure smirks a lot)

"so here's the plan…"

Gin was on his way to his room when a very panicked grimmjow rushed to him.

"ichimaru!" he called him, "ichimaru-san! You have to go to the laundry room immediately !"

Gin chuckled a little at the stormed panting grimmjow as he tried to calm him down, "easy, easy! Now tell me, what exactly happened?"

Grimmjow calmed his breath and looked frightened at gin.

"he did it again," grimmjow whispered, "yammi had put his red pants once more in the white laundry"

That caught gin. He remembered the last time it happened. (let's put it this way: las noches was pink than ever)

"good thing you told me," gin whispered , "I better go stop him!" and then he rushed to the direction he came from, in hope to avoid the tragedy.

"yeah…" grimmjow smirked as gin ran off, "you should…"

In the meanwhile, szayel was on his way to gin's room.

He opened the lock and got inside.

He scanned the room's inside. In front of him was…well, I'm too lazy to describe it and it dosen't help this story anyway, so why bother? Besides, you do have imagination, right? So use it!

So, where were we…? Oh! Yes! Szayel scanned the room and then saw a door on the side of the room.

He smirked to himself, "bingo," he whispered as he opened the door.

And there it was: gin ichimaru's bathroom.

Szayel didn't waste much time on wondering why the hell did gin had an anti-tear shampoo, and came right to the mirrored medicine closet above the sink and opened it.

He grinned almost like gin when he found what he was looking for.

"well," gin said, "I don't see here any sign of yammi's red pants." He said, and then something caught his eye.

He smirked to himself (him too?) _'I think I have an idea…'_

"so," grimmjow said, "you got it?" he may not admit it, but he was quite excited about this whole operation.

"yes!" szayel said as he looked at it with admire.

Then grimmjow remembered something, "by the way," he said, "how did you know about _her_? And this thing?"

Szayel snapped out from his thoughts, "oh!," "well?"

Oh…uh…remember when I went to that manifestation last summer?"

Grimmjow nodded , "the one that supported animels after-death surgeries?"

"yes, that one, " szayel said smiling, "so anyway, I met there someone…what was his name…? kuro…muri? No,no… what was that…? Uh! Kurotsuchi! So he told me he planted servilliance cameras on every room of his acquaintance , so I thought it was a splendid idea (and I still do) so I decided to embrace it…"he then sighed, "I remember him… it's so great to meet people who think the same way you do…" he smirked to himself as he wondered at last summer's incident's (and did not noticed the murderous glare grimmjow gave him)

"so," szayel said, snapped out of dreamland (or memory land…?) "you keep it for now," he gave the mysterious object to grimmjow, "while I'll go tell ulqiorra"

Gin was walking excited toward aizen , the white-grey fabric he found in the laundry room in his hands.

"aizen-taicho! Aizen-taicho!" gin called.

Aizen turned around and looked at gin, "what is it?" aizen asked.

"check THIS out," gin said and lapped the fabric around his neck, "I'm the great noble captain byakuya kuchiki" and then he posed the way byakuya usually stands.

It took aizen a few moments to realize what he was seeing until he looked at gin with pure horror.

"look, Gin, " he said, "you DO know what it is, do you?"

Gin seemed confused, "n-no, what…what is it?"

Aizen took a deep breath, "it's arroniero's bed cover…and it has arroniero's liquid on it." He said seriously.

Just like what was with aizen, it took some process to gin's smile to disappear, while his eyes widened slowly when he realized what he was doing.

He immediately dropped the covers to the floor.

"don't leave it here like that!" aizen scolded

"I'm not gonna take it!" gin muttered

"well, neither am i! it was you who brought it , so you should take it!" aizen said.

Gin sighed, and then got an idea.

"shall we call tosen?" he asked

"sure! Go look for him, I dare you!" aizen said sarcasticly.

When gin realized there was no other way to escape , he ran away.

"hey! Gin! Come back here!" aizen yelled, but there was no avail.

He sighed to himself.

"well," he said looking at the sheets," I shouldn't waste time on this" and walked off.

Gin rushed to his room shuting the door closed behind him loudly.

He sighed in relief and went over to his bathroom.

He opened the mirrored medicine closet above the sink and looked for his usuall medicine. But there was no sign of it.

_'just my luck'_ he thought to himself , and then got the idea that someone may have took it.

_'but who could it be…?'_ he thought to himself and then he knew.

Ulqiorra was lying on his bed, writing in his diary when gin opened the door.

"ever heared of 'knocking'?" ulqiorra asked sarcastically.

"sorry about that," gin mumbled, "I need to talk to you." For a change, gin was actually serious.

"you see," he sighed, "I use a certain pill called 'prozak'. Ever heared of it?"

Ulqiorra nodded.

"and today I have looked for it and it seemed to disappear."

"so…?"

"so…I was wondering…you're quite depressed, aren't you?"

Ulqiorra glared at him.

"and I thought…maybe you took my pills?"

Ulqiorra stared at him…"no" he told him

"oh," gin said," well, have you seen it?"

Ulqiorra shook his head.

"oh, uh…anyway , if you find it or something like that you'd tell me, right?"

Ulqiorra nodded.

Gin was about to get out of the room when he remembered something, "oh! Ulqiorra-san?"

"yes?"

"could you please not tell anyone about my pills?"

"uh…sure…"

Gin smiled (how unusuall!) "thanks"

Ulqiorra just nodded and continued writing in his diary

**Wow, that was a long chapter! (at least for me) so anyway, next chapter we will read ulqiorra's diary! ~crazy kira laugh~ so, please-please review! I didn't wrote this for nothing! **


	5. Chapter 5 the diary

**So, ladies and gentleman; this is chapter 5, and today we will be reading…(grabs out a death note) ULQIORRA'S DIARY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (I didn't lost it.) anyway, sorry it took me so long, please forgive my lazyness. This chapter is kind of OC, but hey- that's his diary!**

**To those of you who might mistake me for Kubo- sensei, I'm afraid to disappoint you, I do not own Bleach for some unknown reason. I wonder why.**

* * *

><p>Dear diary (although I don't know how 'dear' you are to me, you were the cheapest notebook I found in the store)<p>

I honestly think I have officially lost any kind of emotion (except for sadness, anger, frustration and anything that is _not_ positive)

Just a moment ago, Gin came to my room and asked me if I saw his Prozak.

I should say that I knew  he wasn't smiling for no reason, there's no chance he'd smile in this dark, hopeless world.

So, he asked me if I saw it, and I told him I havn't.

And it's true. I havn't _seen_ it, but I know where it is.

It's in Szayel's room **(A/N: he's 15, you don't get a lab at that age)**

So that was what he told me that would make me feel better **(A/N: that's a lot of 'that')**

He and Grimmjow stole it especially for me.

Well, maybe Grimmjow didn't. Szayel told me he made him join forces with him because he threatened him that he will tell everyone about his crush on 'Hello kitty'.

It wouldn't change much if he did: EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT IT.

The only reasons why nobody is bothering him about it are:

1)half of the arrancars really feel bad for him about his braces, and think that it would be just cruel to laugh at him at this kind of state. Nelliel and Stark invented it, so the real reason is the second: Nobody cares about him.

Anyway, about Grimmjow's braces: I personally think this is completely point-less. They should focus more on Hallibel's teeth. I mean, have you seen them? It's a complete disaster! The only reason why half of her breast is exposed and most of her shirt covers her mouth is so no one would see her teeth! And don't let me even start about D-roy!

Anyway, where was I? oh. I was talking about Gin's prozak. **(A/N: you did NOT!)**

I think I'll try it. I mean, Szayel and Grimmjow did all of this hard work just for me, right? And I bet it's better than Aizen's style when he tried to make me have feelings.

Ugh…I still remember that dark day- I mean, darker than usual, where he brought me to his room and made me watch those…I don't know how to call it, _Horrifying_, At least, those Spanish telenovels.

_I _, Grimmjow and Stark each had a theory of where the hell does Aizen know Spanish:

Stark said it was from a lesson he had in the Soul Society.

Grimmjow said it was from- _and I quote- _fucking telenovels.

And I said, I still believe so- that was from "Dora the explorer".

Okay, I don't want to talk anymore about those awful things, so I'd better stop talking about it and go take Gin's pills from Szayel.

Wish me luck! (-: -( that was a joke. There cannot be any happy faces in such sorrowful world)

P.S:

Nnoitora came today wearing something really weird that made him look like a spoon. It made my day a little cheerier because it was hilarious XD

* * *

><p><strong>So…that's the end of chapter 5.<strong>

**Please review! Don't fear! Ulqiorra won't find out you read this diary!...I think…'till next time- BUH-BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! It's been quite a while, huh? So, here's chapter 6! I would also like to say that I have no idea of how Prozac takes affects. Do not take any of it seriously.**

* * *

><p>As you all know from the last two chapters, Gin used to take Prozac. That is, until SzayelAporro had stolen it for Ulqiorra.<p>

Such deed, of course, was to cause quite a few problems.

"Lord Aizen! Lord Aizen!" Gin called to Aizen, who was drinking a nice cup of tea. "What is it, Gin?" Aizen asked Gin, who had a very untypical worried expression.

Gin panted, "It's about Nnoitora! He wore today some strange…huge…SPOON! Aaargh! What are we going to do? Why is he wearing it?" Aizen chuckled at the stormed Gin, "calm down, Gin. This is only puberty! He'll get over it someday. This is just like what was with Tosen and his Elton John's glasses. Something in Aizen's calmed face was fading. The truth is, Tosen never had stopped wearing those glasses. Only Aizen knew that, since he had used Kyoka Suigetsu to make everyone think he stopped. Sure, he was about to destroy the Soul Society and rule the world and all that, but he couldn't be THAT bad to make the world suffer that terrible sight. Plus, if anyone had saw it they would have immediate suspicion.

Gin shivered, "the one with the feathers?"

Aizen started to pale, "…also…but anyway, the point is that he'll get over it and we'll forget that his glittering- uh, I mean- his spoon, ever was there. Is everything good now, Gin?"

Gin was looking like he was in some kind of horrifying trance, "those huge…flamingo…pink…feathers…" he only whispered.

"Umm…Gin?" Aizen said, "Don't you have anything else you should probably do…?"

"Huh? Oh, yes!" Gin came back to reality, "I ought to go! I left Loly, Menoly and Lillinette with SzayelAporro "

Aizen nodded and Gin rushed off.

"Wait a minute…" Aizen came to a realization, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, LEAVING THEM WITH _HIM_? THAT'S _SO _IRRESPONSIBLE! "

"I'm so glad I came in time!" Gin said panting. I guess if you knew what SzayelAporro was about to do, you'd be glad as well. Szayel pouted, '_oh great. Mr. Prozac is ruining the fun.'_

As we mentioned before, Gin panted, "D- don't hurt them." Szayel rolled his eyes, " I wasn't going to hurt them, I was only trying to see what happens when- "

"What do you think is going to happen when you let someone drink some pink acidic liquid?" Gin shouted at him. Szayel sneered a laugh, "they die- **DUH!**"

"So why did you want to try it on them, if you know?" Gin continued.

Szayel was silent for a moment, "…'cause I never saw how it happens…"

Gin felt like he was about to lose it. He could defiantly not take care of the three little toddlers at his current freaked out state. And then he had the most genius idea.

"Remind me WHY are we doing this again?" Nnoitora asked Neliel and looked again at the young arrancar Loly.

"Because Gin told us it would help us to gain some parental talents." She answered calmly.

Nnoitora glared at her, "that's exactly what I don't get. What chances are there that any of us would EVER become parents? I mean, we discovered ourselves the whole 'birds and bees' thing, but this is still doesn't make much sense! how the hell did Tosen got in the picture?"

Nel seemed a bit confused by that question too, but shrugged it off, "who knows? Anyway, it's just for one day. Maybe we can even enjoy it…and if we don't, we'll have to ask Gin about Tosen later."

Nnoitora pouted, "I'm gonna ask him anyway. I don't think that changing diapers is fun."

Neliel smelled the air and pouted too, "I think we'll have to find out…"

Ulqiorra was grinning so hard to young Menoly, that Grimmjow started to think that she was slightly scared. '_This Prozac works great,'_, Grimmjow thought, '_maybe even too great…'_ "Ulqiorra, " he said, "leave her alone. Can't you see you're scaring her? Stop."

Ulqiorra turned to look at him with a wide, creepy grin, "what? No Grimmjow, she's not scared at all. Right, sweetheart?" he turned back to now pale Menoly who was just starting to sob quietly.

"Okay, now I'M scared." Grimmjow said.

"Don't worry Lilly, " Gin said to Lillinette, who he was carrying in his arms. "I kept the best for you." He knocked on Stark's door.

No answer.

He knocked again.

The door opened and a yawning Stark was revealed. "what is it, Ichimaru?" stark asked, rubbing his right eye, "I was sleeping." Gin smiled and handed Lillinette to him, "I want you to take care of her today."

Stark seemed confused, "why?"

Gin smiled softly, "because she is your sister and you need to take care of her." Stark was not amused, "She's not my sister." He determined.

Gin sighed, "you're right, she's not your sister; she's half of you, and that's even more of a reason. You should take care of yourself." And with that, he left.

Stark stared at his other half in dismay. "Ew."

"Oh!" Gin came back for a moment, "and don't you dare even think about passing her to SzayelAporro." Stark glared at him, "what kind of a sick person would do THAT?"

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"well, have fun, both of you" Gin broke the silence and kept going.

Stark only sighed tiredly when he looked at his other half. He was defiantly not going to have any sleep today.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long. I had school and I was lazy and I got addicted to FMA. Yeah…so, next chapter will be up very soon and would be mainly about Stark. I think Nnoitora and Nel were a bit OOC… Please review and have a nice day! and I'm sorry if someone got his mind blown off about Ulqiorra's smile...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7. As I said, it's mainly about Stark. It's kind of short, but very reliable if you consider a 16- years- old Stark.**

* * *

><p>Stark woke up and looked around him, searching for Lillinette.<p>

When he didn't find her he just shrugged thinking 'what the heck?' and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, life have their up's and down's, but I still love them. Don't kill me! I don't even ask for reviews now!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So…it's been quite a while, huh? Over 6 months and all…well- fear not! A new chapter has arrived!**

**This may be one of the last chapters…**

**Seriously, I make no money from these stuff so why would I own "Bleach"? well, I do have the cleaning product and all, but…**

* * *

><p>Lillinette, being the sweet little two year old baby she was, was crawling on the floors of Las Noches, minding her own business of discovering the world around her. But- it was obvious not everything could go unnoticed; for example, the tall dark-skinned man who was sticking up posters on the walls. Well, upside down posters. She knew this man as 'Tosen'.<p>

Continuing her patrol, she passed by a rather interesting room;

"Oh, please, Ulqiorra just stop!" a blue haired teen sitting on a bad said with horror looking at another teen sitting on the very same bed holding a familiar toddler.

"What's wrong with you, Grimma'lach? I'm doing nothing wrong…" the other teen replied with a rather wide smile. The toddler's cries were already heard quite loudly by now.

Grimmjow buried his face in a pillow, "Ulqiorra, stop! This can't be happening…this can't be happening…" he started sobbing into the pillow.

"Hey, won't you shut the poop factory up?!" a certain Nnoitora screamed from the next room.

"Right after you, ASSHOLE!" Grimmjow screamed back, not missing the opportunity to have a good 'argument'.

Ulqiorra gasped, "Nooooo~~~ Grimmjow we don't speak with such a low language…" the ridiculously shocked and serious face Ulqiorra made was probably the creepiest thing Grimmjow saw that day. Moreover, seriously? Did Ulqiorra forgot who was he? Even under drugs, this is too much.

Another strange thing was, Nnoitora went quiet as well.

"…Grimmjow…? Is everything alright there…?"

Grimmjow was too stunned to say anything.

"Grimmjow, don't you dare trying to be funny! This is serious! You're not dead, are you?!, " Nnoitora became more panicked by the second. Ulqiorra's Yiddish was one thing, everyone heard him talk like that from time to time, but this was a whole other thing, "GRIMMJOW DON'T YOU DARE DYING ON ME! HANG IN THERE I'M COMING!"

"WON'T YOU SHUT UP?!" Grimmjow finally screamed back, just when Nnoitora walked in. [Being as tall as he was, he didn't notice Lillinette]

Now, on the other side of Las Noches, Gin could hear everything they screamed and that did not help him to calm down.

Moreover, the screaming were practically driving him mad and with the news he heard from Aizen, he really couldn't take it.

_"L-Lord Aizen? Are you sure that they are ready?"_

_Aizen took a deep calm breath, "now really, Gin, I know you don't want them to get hurt, or, maybe it would make you feel old but you need to _believe_ in them. They are just like little adults and I'm sure they would know what to do."_

_Gin looked at him disbelievingly, "really? I honestly don't think any of them could do it. I mean, have you _SEEN_ what D-Roy did this morning?! And every once in a while Barragan would come and-"_

_"YES I GET YOUR POINT" Aizen cut him and rolled his eyes. "But it doesn't make any difference. Tosen already started spreading the news."_

_"Seriously? He agreed to that?" Gin asked disbelievingly._

_"OH GODDAMNIT GIN HE'S BLIND HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE'S POSTING!"_

…And that was that. Gin really thought that everyone tried to kill him this day. He gritted his teeth and walked towards the source of the shouting.

He didn't even got inside the room and noticed Lillinette sitting in front of the door. "Lilly?! What are you doing here?!" damn. He couldn't trust any of them now, could he? He picked lillinette up in his arms and entered the room.

And what he saw he did not like. First of all, Menoly's cries could break the heart of a robot, and it was not something to be ignored. Second thing, Grimmjow and Nnoitora were sitting in the corner of the room, terrified of the person sitting on the bed. Third thing, Ulqiorra sang 'Le'chaim' and while his voice wasn't all that bad—seriously?

No no. the thing that got him was the sickeningly wide smile that spread on his face, but soon disappeared when he noticed Gin standing in the door.

For a change, Grimmjow and Nnoitora couldn't be happier about Gin's arrival (usually, it was the polar opposite).

"I can explain" Ulqiorra muttered.

"Explain…?" Gin whispered, "EXPLAIN?! OH NO, THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN ANYMORE! THAT'S IT, YOU BUNCH OF UNGRATEFUL BRATS! I'M LEAVING!" He screamed his lungs of and stormed away. Well, of course, at some point he noticed that he still held Lillinette so he made a small stop at Hallibel's room and left Lillinette there.

Now, back for the drama;

"I'm leaving." Gin strictly said to Aizen, fighting the urge to burst up once more and make a scene.

Aizen, who clearly didn't know what the hell Gin was talking about put down his cup of tea, "Gin, what is it? Stop with these nonsense."

"I…will not…do this anymore." Gin said, shaking as he tried to control his anger, "I will not take care of these bunch of—_things_, not anymore. I'm sorry, I'm just not cut out for taking care of teenagers who also happen to be thieves and having a terrible lack of mental stability."

Aizen frowned, "what are you talking about…?"

Gin cursed, "Ulqiorra. He was the one who…" he started to trail off. "who what?" Aizen asked again.

"To hell with it, ULQIORRA STOLE MY PROZAC!" Gin screamed.

Aizen dropped his cup. Yes, despite it being on the table and it's a total waste of china. "No." Aizen said. "No, no, no you can't leave now!" Aizen panicked, "You can't leave- - the Tea Party! I can't do this on my own! They are teenagers for goodness sake! I can't handle them alone!"

"You do it yourself. I'm not staying in here." Gin determined, "do you know how long it took me to get a reception? Don't even try. This is goodbye."

"Gin…" Aizen said on the verge of tears , his eyes wide and his mouth shaking, "Don't leave…"

"Deal with those monsters by yourself." And that was Gin's last sentence.

"Gin…" Aizen whispered.

Nel, who was standing close by, waiting to ask for wasting money was biting hard on her lower lip, trying to keep her fangirl's squeal from coming out.

"I am _so _telling about this to Hallibel…!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh please just review. I had a tough day and I would really appreciate it. Even if I don't reply back I want you all to know that it's really important to me.<strong>

**And about grammar…; well, there was a great progress since I started writing this thing [I'm quite embarrassed with how it started out] but if you still notice a mistake- grammar or spelling- DON'T HESITATE TO CORRECT ME! [well, obviously if you don't have time I won't make you and all but if you do then please do] I have a Bagrut in English this year ['Bagrut' is a matriculation test in Israel] and every correction (if needed, of course) will help me on the test.**

**So, until next time—Lehitra'ot!***

**(*'Goodbye' in Hebrew')**

**PS,**

**I really don't have the slightest idea of what was going on with Ulqiorra's Yiddish.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! After six months I'm back! Sorry it took so long…I hope you'll enjoy this chapter despite the OOCness…And this fanfic reached 13 reviews! I'm so happy! **** Now, please sit back and enjoy! And if I ever owned "Bleach" I guaranty it would turn into a "Shoujo" manga!**

* * *

><p>After Gin left, there were many dramatic events. For a start, Ulqiorra was summoned to the throne room. Well, I'm not sure just <em>how <em>dramatic that is, but let's let it be. The real dramatic event was the long silence before Aizen started roaring at Ulqiorra.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID, YOUNG MISTER?! Now, go to your room, and think of what you've done!"

Ulqiorra, with a scowl on his face, had raised an eyebrow, "Just how old do you think I am to send me to my room?"

Aizen fumed, "To your room. NOW. And no _My Little Pony _For a week!"

At that, Ulqiorra just gaped at him, "What?! You can't do that! That's the only piece of light I have in life!"

"Then, you should have thought about what you did _before_ you did it."

"I didn't do ANYTHING!"

"Enough with that, Ulqiorra. I don't have time for your excuses." Aizen dramatically turned his head, "Now go to your room before I make it _two _weeks."

Ulqiorra pouted and stomped to his room.

Once Ulqiorra was gone, Aizen let out a sigh of exhaustion. Now that he must take care of his…"Offsprings" (The use of that word sent shivers down his spine and made him want to stuck his head in the toilet for a good amount of time) on his own, and he had no idea how to do it. There was Tosen, of course, but…oh for goodness sake, that's _Tosen_! He'll suck all the fun that doesn't exist anyway out of it!

Hmm…what about calling up Barragan? Oh wait, no. No no no. The last time Barragan babysat his Arrancars was quite hard to forget. He could still remember it quite well. It was the last time Gantenbainne was seen with straight hair. Oh, the times. Another thing that happened there was that Charlie found his "Charlotte" side for the first time. And Hallibel started covering her beautiful face with that jacket of hers. Aizen moaned and buried his face in his palm. So much corruption happened that time.

He sighed again. Gin always knew how to deal with those little monsters. So…it can't be that hard, right? . . . _right?_

"And, he was like, _'No, Gin! Don't leave me! I'll change, I promise! Everything will be better now!' _and, Gin was like, _'No! You hurt me one time too much! I can't trust you! It'll only hurt more!'_ and Aizen was all…"

Nell continued telling the story to anyone who wanted to listen (And, a few poor passers who couldn't avoid the spicy rumor) but, there were a few people who didn't pay attention at all.

Take Stark for an example. He was now- - oh, wait…bad example. He's always sleeping.

So take Grimmjow as an example. He couldn't listen to the story since he was tortured by the pain his braces caused to him. Seriously, why does he must have braces? Nnoitora's teeth were in much worse shape. He questioned Gin about it once, but the ex-captain said the dentist had never seen a case like Nnoitora's.

After that, Grimmjow asked if it were the teeth in his eyes or the teeth in his mouth.

At that, Gin winced,_ "Well, he _wanted _to see the ones in his mouth…"_

And with that the discussion ended.

Tosen sat in his room, his hands holding a fairly large amount of papers. But not just any papers. Tosen was responsible for the finances of Las Noches, and he was currently checking it's economical status. And he did not like what he saw…or…didn't saw…? The truth is his blindness was just a temporary situation. But, if he told that to anyone, his budget as a blind person will come to an end. So he's just putting on his Elton John's glasses and acts as blind as he can.

Anyway, he didn't like what he saw. Apparently, the Karaoke machine was a mistake. No, no! the Karaoke machine was _not _a mistake! The _pizza _they ordered was the mistake! Yeah! They could never blame their wonderful karaoke machine. But…the point is…there may not be enough money to maintain the Tea Party.  
>So, since he knew Aizen would get very mad if the tea party would be cancelled, so the reasonable solution was, of course, spending cuts. Tosen had a few ideas of what spending would be cut, but he will still have to discuss this with Lord Aizen. He got up from his sit and started searching for Aizen.<p>

Aizen was in the middle of a very dramatic episode of "Dora the Explorer" (To calm down his nerves, of course) when Tosen came to his room. Aizen immediately shut down the T.V. and turned around to face him.

"What is it, Tosen?" Aizen asked.

"Lord Aizen," Tosen began, "I was checking the economical status of Las Noches, and…it seems like if we won't make some serious spending cuts we won't be able to maintain the Tea party. Now, I have a few suggestions…"

Aizen just looked horrified at Tosen, _Why in the world would he care about the paperwork? Didn't I tell him and Gin that once the bills are coming they should simply flush it in the toilet and play dumb once someone asked them about it? _,he wondered. _Oh wait…this is Tosen we're talking about. Surely the whole "Justice" thing won't allow him to do it…oh well…_

"What do you mean the tea party won't be maintained?!," Aizen asked dramatically, "First Gin leaves and now we can't do the tea party! Oh me, can things get even WORSE?!"

"Luppi complained about a cockroach in her room."

This made Aizen shriek.

"So, as I was saying, I had a few ideas for what spending cuts we will be making and a few ideas for how we can make more money…" Tosen explained.

Aizen took a deep breath, "We also need to think up a way to get Gin back here."

Tosen sighed, "Would you _please _listen to what I have to say?!"

Aizen rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes…do continue."

"So first, I don't think the Arrancars, especially the girls, need this much clothes. So perhaps we should cut the amount of fabric in their clothes, so there will be enough to make more clothes to everyone."

Aizen hummed, "Yes, I think this is a good idea…Wait, this whole 'Spending cuts'…you're not going to sell the karaoke machine, are you?!"

"OF COURSE NOT! Things aren't _that _bad!"

Aizen sighed, relived, "Phew! So, your other idea, what was it…?"

"I find it that there are many young Arrancars here that have a very filthy mouth…now, what would happen if they had to pay for every time they cursed?"

Aizen's eyes widen, "We can kill two birds with one stone…Tosen, this is BRILLIANT! I'll go call the kids. Tea party, HERE WE COME!"

* * *

><p>…<strong>And that's it for chapter 9. I hope you liked it, although I think Tosen was REALLY out of character in this one. Anyway, now we found out what happens to taxes in Las Noches! And hey! Guess what? Tomorrow is the second anniversary for this story! Isn't that awesome?! Now, be nice and give me some nice review! <strong>** I hope you all enjoy yourselves! (BTW, Ulqiorra and My Little Pony FTW!) **

**BTW, I'm sorry if I used some incorrect words here. Google Translate isn't the most reliable translation source...**

**[Knowing myself, this probably won't be updated in another 6 months…so sorry, people! :( ]**


End file.
